Karzahni (Being)
Karzahni was a powerful being from the Matoran Universe, and the former ruler of the realm named after him. Biography During the creation of the Great Spirit Robot, the Great Beings created the two beings Artakha and Karzahni to protect the Matoran race, and gave them islands in the Matoran Universe for them to rule. At some point, Artakha and Karzahni competed for the Mask of Creation, a fight which Karzahni lost. In the period following this, Karzahni stewed in his realm, doomed to dwell eternally in eternal defeat and handed the Kanohi Olisi instead. In time Karzahni found himself tasked with repairing malfunctioning Matoran, and Turaga sent Matoran to his island for correction. This job he did poorly, however, and with each failure, Karzahni grew increasingly discouraged. He quickly gave up on repairing the existing forms of the Matoran, instead completely rebuilding them in what shaped up to be a weaker, far lesser form. He then equipped the Matoran with weapons to compensate. Upon sending the first of these batches back to the Turaga, Karzahni received large complaints about the inadequacy of his work; in shame he retaliated by sending Matoran to an isolated region in the Southern Continent. Upon realizing that none of the Matoran they were sending to Karzahni were returning, the Turaga ceased sending them, with a few exceptions such as Lesovikk's Turaga who had gone insane. As shipments dwindled to a trickle before stopping altogether, Karzahni stopped sending the Matoran away, keeping some for him to rule over, trapping them as his playthings. The island was generally avoided from that point onward, and soon it was formally declared universally off-limits by the Brotherhood of Makuta and secretly by the Order of Mata Nui. So Karzahni, his island, and its populace were left frozen in time and stuck in its current state for the tens of thousands of years to come. A team of Matoran led by Jaller and consisting of Hahli, Matoro, Kongu, Hewkii, and Nuparu stumbled upon the island while searching for the Toa Nuva on Voya Nui. The Matoran were led to Karzahni by the Manas Crabs who initially mistook their arrival as signifying the return of the Matoran shipments. When the Hahli attempted to fill him in on the status of the Matoran Universe, he failed to believe them, remembering little more than his battle with his brother, his assignment, and his realm. When the Matoran attempted to flee, Matoro was at last able to prove, via a nightmare from the Olisi, that Mata Nui, Makuta, the Matoran Universe and all that they had said was true. Karzahni was too astonished to stop them as they fled in Toa Canisters. Upon recovery, Karzahni hunted the Matoran, pursuing them all the way to Mahri Nui where he was mutated by the Pit waters. There he crossed paths for the first time with Lesovikk, vengeful for the treatment of his friends. The two battled, ending with Lesovikk's retreat. Karzahni then unwittingly challenged Makuta resulting in a tremendous clash that resulted in Makuta tearing Karzahni's fragile psyche to shreds with his mental power. Karzahni retreated where he was attacked and trapped by Lesovikk and his Matoran friends, but he was then teleported away by Botar and imprisoned on Daxia before being sent to a rebuilt Pit. When Mata Nui and the Ignika repaired Spherus Magna, they reversed the effects of the Pit Mutagen granting Karzahni the ability to breathe air. After moving to Spherus Magna, Karzahni managed to break out of his confinement. Unfortunately, his freedom was short-lived when he was murdered by Velika, a Po-Matoran who he repaired ineptly, who was actually a Great Being in disguise. His corpse is soon found by Toa Nuva Kopaka and Pohatu, at the bottom of Iron Canyon, sustaining a stab wound, and Lesovikk's discarded Air Sword next to the former tyrant, leading the Toa to suspect the Toa of Air as the killer. Abilities and Traits Karzahni was an insane and completely unpredictable sociopath. He could be friendly and kind one moment, and then go into a murderous rage the next. He possessed formidable strength, though he rarely used his might, choosing instead to defeat his opponents with his Kanohi's powers. He ruled his domain through fear and psychological abuse, such as replacing the masks of his Matoran subjects to rob them of their identities. Karzahni could scan areas with his mind, demonstrated when he discovered Jaller and his friends after they escaped their posts. He also had the ability to rebuild himself, and could quickly repair physical damage that he took. His armor was black and gold when encountered by Jaller and his company, but later rebuilt himself so that he was green in color. Karzahni had a deep hatred of his brother Artakha, due to his early defeat in battle by him, and extended his hatred to anything made by Artakha. Despite choosing to make his realm as a place where broken Matoran could be fixed, Karzahni did not have the skills to repair the injuries he was presented with. He instead rebuilt them into weaker forms, and eventually neglected them entirely. Karzahni was mutated by the Pit Mutagen whilst in Mahri Nui's waters: his body was drastically changed, his Kanohi was fused to his face and he became a pure water-breather. These mutations have since been reverted through Mata Nui's use of the Kanohi Ignika, though the ability to breath water was retained, making him amphibious. Due to the attack on his mind by Teridax, Karzahni was reduced to a vegetative state. However, his flight from the robot's evacuation indicated to Kopaka and Pohatu that his mental state may have changed. Mask and Tools Karzahni resembled his brother in most ways, although his capacity to rebuild himself and self-mutilation led him to lose access to some of his abilities. He still retained limited control of telepathy, however. Karzahni bears the Kanohi Olisi, the Great Mask of Alternate Futures, which can create hypothetical visions. It became fused to his head upon mutation by the Pit Mutagen. His visions became less accurate due to his limited mental faculties, when the tyrant's mind became shredded by Teridax. His mask was later restored to its original form when his mutations were undone by the Kanohi Ignika, but was broken after falling into the Iron Canyon. His weapon of choice were a pair of long chains that burned in flames, hot enough to burn even when underwater. One of the chains became broken during a battle with Lesovikk however, and the other became confiscated by the Order of Mata Nui following Karzahni's capture. He also had a Squid Launcher he found while in The Pit, but was also taken by the Order. Forms Stats Trivia *Karzahni was the namesake of Makuta’s abandoned sentient plant of the same name. Category:Axis of Evildoers Category:Ancient